Captain's Duty
by Saavek
Summary: Teil 2 der H.M.S. Enterprise-Trilogie: Als T'Pol einen merkwürdigen Chronitonenfluss aus dem Quartier des temporalen Agenten Daniels entdeckt wird eine Reihe von Ereignissen in Gang gesetzt, die das Schicksal von mehr als nur einem Schiff mit dem Namen Enterprise beeinflussen.
1. Prolog: 2 Februar 2156, Erdorbit

Prolog

2\. Februar 2156, Erdorbit

S.S. Enterprise NX-01

Das Wasser spritzte, als Williams den Ball hoch in die Luft warf. Geschickt tauchte er in das Wasser hinab und umging so mehrere seiner Kontrahenten. Kurz vor dem Tor tauchte er wieder auf, fing den Ball und warf ihn nur wenige Zentimeter am linken Ohr des Torwarts der gegnerischen Mannschaft vorbei.

"Eine grandiose Taktik! Findest du nicht auch?"

Trip konnte sich nicht so recht für den Lieblingssport seines Captains erwärmen. Etwas gedankenverloren kraulte der Chefingenieur der Enterprise den Beagle des Captains, Porthos, hinter seinen großen Ohren. Eigentlich wollte er diesen Abend mit T'Pol verbringen. Er hatte der Vulkanierin versprochen, einen romantischen Ausflug nach Italien zu machen. Doch leider wie zu oft hatte sie mal wieder alle Hände voll zu tun. So endete der Abend statt mit einem romantischen Sonnenuntergang am Mittelmeer mit einer Aufzeichnung eines Wasserballspiels im Quartier des Captains.

"Hast du das gesehen?", jubelte Jonathan Archer und riss Trip aus seinen Träumen.

"W-was?"

"Hey Trip, du scheinst diesem Highlight der Wasserpolo-Geschichte recht wenig Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken."

"Tut mir leid, Jon."

Der Captain stoppte die Aufzeichnung und blickte besorgt zu seinem langjährigen Freund.

"Ich weiß, dass du noch nie ein großer Fan dieser wunderbaren Sportart warst, aber heute bist du besonders unaufmerksam."

"Ich hatte mir das so toll vorgestellt", klagte Trip. "Zuerst ein Besuch bei den Ruinen, dann zu einem netten kleinen italienischen Restaurant und als krönenden Abschluss ein Spaziergang am Strand bei Sonnenuntergang."

"Das komplette Programm, huh?", kommentierte Archer Trips Aufzählung. "Und T'Pol hat dich einfach sitzen gelassen?"

Trip nickte schweigsam.

"Vielleicht mag sie ja kein Italienisch?"

Auf diese Bemerkung hin blickte Trip seinen Captain und besten Freund mit schiefem Kopf an. Er sah jetzt fast so aus wie Porthos, wenn dieser nicht genau wusste, was sein Herrchen von ihm wollte. Aber Trip ging nicht auf die Bemerkung ein, weil er verstand, dass Jon ihn damit nur aufmuntern wollte.

Stattdessen erwiderte er: "Sie wollte unbedingt ein paar merkwürdigen Anzeigen nachgehen, die sie aus Daniels' Quartier empfangen hat."

Jonathan wurde hellhörig.

"Unser Freund aus dem 31. Jahrhundert?"

"Genau der!"

Der Captain blickte kurz zum Bildschirm, wo derselbe Williams wie zuvor in diesem Moment gerade dabei war, den Ball erneut auf das gegnerische Tor zu werfen. Das Bild war eingefroren. Williams schwebte mit dem Ball in der Hand vor dem Tor.

"Warum gehst du nicht zu ihr?", fragte Archer. "Wenn du ihr bei ihren Untersuchungen hilfst, dann wird sie vielleicht schneller fertig und ihr könnt doch noch ans Mittelmeer."

Trip kraulte wieder Porthos' Kopf und dachte über den Vorschlag seines Captains und besten Freundes nach.

"Außerdem zeigst du ihr damit, dass du nicht beleidigt bist", ergänzte Jonathan Archer.

"Ich bin nicht beleidigt", konterte Trip.

Doch seine unterbewusste Reaktion verriet ihn. Seine Ohren liefen rot an. Archer tat so, als hätte er es nicht bemerkt.

"Vielleicht hast du Recht, Jon", sagte Trip schließlich. "Als Chefingenieur sollten mich alle ungewöhnlichen Dinge auf diesem Schiff interessieren."

Mit diesen Worten strich Trip Porthos noch einmal über den Kopf und ging zur Tür. Archer schmunzelte. Charles Tucker III. hatte sich nicht verändert so lange er ihn kannte. Er blieb ein großes Kind.

"Halt mich auf dem Laufenden", rief Archer Trip zu, als dieser gerade aus der Tür ging.

"Verlass dich darauf, Jon."

Auf der Brücke angekommen fand Trip T'Pol, als sie gerade die Anzeigen an ihrer wissenschaftlichen Station überprüfte. Auf den Bildschirmen waren mehrere Sensorscanns zu sehen, die parallel liefen.

"Hi", begrüßte Trip die Vulkanierin.

T'Pol zeigte mit keiner Reaktion, dass sie den Chefingenieur bemerkt hatte. Sie konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf die Scannergebnisse, die ihr das kleine teleskopartige Anzeigeelement in ihrer Konsole ausgab. Trip kannte sie mittlerweile gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie ihn sehr wohl bemerkt hatte, dass sie es jedoch nicht für notwendig hielt seine Begrüßung zu erwidern.

"Hast du schon etwas gefunden?"

"Ich konnte bis jetzt nur einen erhöhten Chronitonenfluss feststellen, der offenbar vom D-Deck, Sektion 69 Alpha kommt", antwortete T'Pol knapp.

"Dort liegt Daniels' Quartier", bemerkte Trip.

"In der Tat. Und der Fluss nimmt immer weiter zu."

"Was ist die Ursache?", fragte Trip.

T'Pol blickte von ihrer Anzeige auf.

"Das können wir wohl nur feststellen, wenn wir Daniels' Quartier direkt untersuchen. Von hier aus kann ich keinen detaillierteren Scann durchführen."

T'Pol blickte zur anderen Seite der Brücke, wo Lieutenant Malcolm Reed an seiner taktischen Konsole saß.

"Mr. Reed, würden Sie uns begleiten?"

Der Brite blickte von seiner Konsole auf.

"Was ist los?"

"Wir brauchen deinen Schlüssel für Daniels' Quartier", antwortete Trip.

Nachdem Malcolm das Sicherheitsschloss entfernt hatte, welches er fünf Jahre zuvor an der Tür zu dem Quartier des Besuchers aus dem 31. Jahrhundert angebracht hatte, begannen T'Pol und Trip sofort mit ihren Tricordern die Quelle des merkwürdigen Chronitonenflusses ausfindig zu machen. Schon seit über zwei Jahren hatte die Crew der Enterprise nichts mehr von dem Agenten, der sich als Crewman Daniels getarnt hatte, gehört. Sein Quartier, in dem noch viele seiner technologisch hochentwickelten Geräte vermutet wurden, hatte seither niemand mehr betreten. Dementsprechend lag eine ziemlich dicke Staubschicht auf den Einrichtungsgegenständen.

"Puh", sagte Trip bei dem staubigen Anblick, "hier sollte mal wieder jemand sauber machen."

"Ist das nicht normalerweise die Aufgabe des Chefingenieurs?", kam ein spitzer Kommentar von der Tür her.

"Sehr witzig, Malcolm."

"Würdest du bitte mit der Diskussion über die Sauberkeit an Bord dieses Schiffes aufhören und dich darauf konzentrieren, die Quelle des Chronitonenflusses aufzuspüren", fuhr T'Pol dazwischen.

Etwas brummelig blickte Trip wieder auf die Anzeige seines Tricorders. Dieser Abend verlief immer weniger nach seiner Vorstellung. Plötzlich piepte das Gerät in seiner Hand.

"Ich glaube, ich habe etwas gefunden", sagte er.

Er ging auf ein Regal zu, das auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stand. Dort lag es. Es war ein unscheinbarer grauer Kasten, der auf seiner Oberseite eine runde Erhöhung aufwies, in deren Mitte ein kleines weißes Licht pulsierte. Trip hob es vorsichtig hoch. Als er sich damit zu T'Pol und Malcolm umdrehte, traute er seinen Augen nicht. Die beiden standen wie eingefroren an den Stellen, an denen sie schon gestanden hatten, als er sich auf den Weg zu dem Regal gemacht hatte. T'Pol blickte auf die Anzeige ihres eigenen Tricorders und Malcolm stand an der Tür, mit dem Sicherheitsschloss in der Hand und einem schelmischen Grinsen auf den Lippen, welches wohl noch auf seinen Scherz über das Saubermachen zurückging.

"Irgendwie muss dieses Ding den Zeitablauf verändern", dachte Trip laut.

Er ging auf T'Pol zu. In dem Moment, in dem er direkt neben ihr stand, fing sie an sich langsam wieder zu bewegen. Zuerst blickte sie in die Richtung, in die er kurz zuvor gegangen war. Dann drehte sie langsam ihren Kopf zu ihm hin. Ihr Mund öffnete sich um etwas zu sagen. Doch sie sprach so langsam, dass Trip sie nicht verstehen konnte.

"Man muss doch dieses Gerät irgendwie ausschalten können", sagte er zu T'Pol.

Da er davon ausging, dass sie ihn ebenso nicht verstehen konnte, beschloss Trip einfach seinem Gefühl zu folgen und drückte auf das weiße Licht auf der Oberseite des Geräts. Doch passierte dann alles andere als das, was er beabsichtigt hatte.

Der ganze Raum schien wie im Fluss zu sein. T'Pol und Malcolm bewegten sich in Zeitlupentempo auf ihn zu. Auch seine eigenen Bewegungen kamen ihm äußerst verlangsamt vor. Das weiße Licht auf dem Gerät pulsierte immer schneller. Dann, von einem Moment auf den nächsten, erlosch es plötzlich und die merkwürdigen Effekte auf ihn und seine Freunde verschwanden. Auch das Schiff war wieder an seinem Platz.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Malcolm.

"Ich wollte dieses Ding ausschalten und da habe ich einfach auf den Knopf hier oben gedrückt", antwortete Trip.

"Ich sagte dir doch, du solltest nichts anfassen", sagte T'Pol, zwar stoisch, wie bei Vulkaniern üblich, doch mit einem leicht verärgerten Unterton.

"Ich habe dich nicht verstehen können. Du und Malcolm, ihr wart zuerst wie eingefroren und dann habt ihr euch wie in Zeitlupe bewegt."

"Der Chronitonenfluss muss den Zeitablauf in diesem Raum beeinflusst haben", vermutete T'Pol.

Sie scannte das Gerät aus dem 31. Jahrhundert in Trips Hand.

"Das Gerät sendet jetzt keine Chronitonen mehr aus", sagte sie.

"Dann wäre zumindest das Problem gelöst", analysierte Trip die Situation.

Wie auf sein Stichwort hin begann die Enterprise sich heftig zu schütteln.

"Was ist denn jetzt wieder los?"

"Archer an alle Führungsoffiziere", drang plötzlich die Stimme des Captains aus den Bordlautsprechern, "melden Sie sich sofort auf der Brücke. Das Schiff ist dabei in die Atmosphäre der Erde zu stürzen."


	2. Kapitel 1: Am Ende des Zeitstroms, Erde

Kapitel 1

Am Ende des Zeitstroms, irgendwo über der Erde

S.S. Enterprise NX-01

Das Wasserballspiel war gerade in die letzte entscheidende Phase gelangt, als Captain Archer dasselbe merkwürdige Phänomen erlebte wie die drei Offiziere in Daniels' Quartier. Nur wenige Sekunden später meldete sich Hoshi von der Brücke. Archer brauchte jedoch nicht erst ihren dringenden Ruf um zu merken, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er kannte sein Schiff. Und nun war es dabei auf seinen Heimatplaneten zu stürzen.

"Können Sie unseren Orbit stabilisieren?", rief Archer, als er die Brücke betrat.

"Negativ, Sir", antwortete Ensign Travis Mayweather von der Conn her. "Die Triebwerke reagieren nicht."

Archer trat an die Seite des jungen Piloten. Die Anzeigen auf der Steuerkonsole verrieten nichts Gutes. Wenn sie in diesem Tempo weiter fielen, würden sie in drei Minuten die Stratosphäre erreichen.

"Rufen Sie das Sternenflotten-Hauptquartier", rief Archer zu Hoshi.

"Habe ich bereits versucht, Sir. Ich bekomme keine Antwort", antwortete die junge Asiatin verzweifelt.

"Warum antworten die nicht?", dachte Archer laut.

In diesem Moment kamen Trip, T'Pol und Malcolm auf die Brücke.

"Was war los bei euch?", fragte der Captain die drei.

"Wir haben das Gerät gefunden, welches die Chronitonen ausgesendet hat", antwortete T'Pol als erste.

"Ich habe versucht es auszuschalten", ergänzte Trip etwas verlegen, "und dabei muss ich wohl irgendetwas ausgelöst haben."

"Das sieht dir ähnlich", kommentierte Archer den Bericht seines Chefingenieurs. "Sieh mal nach, ob du die Triebwerke wieder in Gang bekommen kannst."

"Ja, Sir!"

Trip verschwand im Turbolift. Malcolm saß bereits wieder an seiner Konsole und löste den taktischen Alarm aus. T'Pol versuchte derweil herauszufinden, was mit dem Schiff passiert war.

Die Minuten des untätigen Wartens ließen Archer nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschen. Er fand es äußerst beunruhigend, wenn er keine Kontrolle darüber hatte, was sein Schiff gerade tat. Am liebsten würde er einfach aussteigen und die Enterprise mit seiner eigenen Muskelkraft wieder in ihren Orbit befördern. Doch das war natürlich nur ein illusorischer Gedanke. Er musste sich der Realität stellen.

"Captain, wir dringen in die Stratosphäre ein", meldete Ensign Mayweather.

Auf dem Bildschirm war jetzt ein leuchtendes rotes Glühen zu sehen, welches durch die Reibung von Luftmolekülen an der Außenhülle der Enterprise verursacht wurde.

"Polarisieren Sie die Außenhülle", befahl Archer Lieutenant Reed. "Vielleicht können wir so verhindern, dass sie sich zu sehr aufheizt."

Malcolm bestätigte den Befehl mit einem knappen Nicken.

Trips Stimme meldete sich aus dem Intercom: "Tucker an Brücke, ich kann euch wieder minimale Manövriertriebwerke anbieten. Für den Warp- und Impulsantrieb brauche ich aber mindestens drei Stunden."

"Die wirst du wohl nicht mehr haben, Trip. Wir können nur noch versuchen, den Sinkflug mit den Manövriertriebwerken etwas zu stabilisieren."

Archer gab schnell Befehle an alle seine Führungsoffiziere aus:

"Mr. Mayweather, versuchen Sie unsere Geschwindigkeit zu reduzieren und bringen Sie uns auf einen Kurs, der uns möglichst über Wasser führt. T'Pol, halten Sie Ausschau nach Leuten, die wir eventuell gefährden könnten. Trip, sichere die unteren Decks und bereite alles für eine Notlandung vor. Hoshi, sagen Sie allen, dass sie sich in die oberen drei Decks begeben sollen."

Alle reagierten genauso professionell, wie sie es gelernt hatten. Archer konnte sich voll und ganz auf seine Crew verlassen, selbst wenn die Situation äußerst kritisch wurde. Wahrscheinlich hatte keiner von ihnen erwartet, dass ihre Mission auf diese Weise zu Ende gehen würde.

Unter anderen Umständen hätte Archer den Anblick äußerst beeindruckend gefunden. Auf dem Hauptschirm erstreckte sich der Horizont wie ein blaues Band, kleine weiße Wolken zogen davor ihre Bahn und dahinter zeigte sich die Sonne in einem strahlend roten Licht. Doch der Captain der Enterprise hatte keine Zeit sich auf die Schönheit der Aussicht zu konzentrieren. Nur noch wenige Minuten trennten die Enterprise von der immer näher kommenden Erdoberfläche. Sie flogen Richtung Westen. Unter ihnen zogen die Landmassen Asiens dahin, die ab und zu durch blaue Flecken verschiedener Größe unterbrochen wurden. Archer hoffte, dass sie wenigstens eine weiche Landung hinbekommen würden. Dazu war es allerdings notwendig auch eine weiche Oberfläche zu finden – idealerweise Wasser oder einen Strand. Das schlimmste, was ihnen jetzt noch passieren könnte wäre ein harter felsiger Untergrund.

"Noch 20 km", meldete Ensign Mayweather.

"Schaffen wir es bis zum Mittelmeer?", fragte Archer den Piloten.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Sir. Im Weltraum könnte ich Ihnen jede Entfernung sagen, aber hier auf der Erde …"

Unser Weltraumnomade, dachte Captain Archer. Wenigstens hat er seinen Humor noch nicht verloren.

"Wir müssten es gerade so schaffen", meldete T'Pol, nachdem sie einige Eingaben in ihre Konsole gemacht hatte.

"Noch 10 km."

Auf dem Hauptschirm zeichnete sich im Schein der untergehenden Sonne hinter einigen hohen Erhebungen eine große Wassermasse ab. Sie flogen nun unterhalb der Wolkendecke. Archer fragte sich, wie wohl die Enterprise in diesem Moment von der Erdoberfläche aussah. Doch er schob diesen Gedanken schnell beiseite. Es galt sein Schiff so sicher wie möglich runter zu bringen. Er betätigte eine Schaltfläche auf der Armlehne seines Stuhls und öffnete damit den schiffsweiten Kanal.

"An alle, bereiten Sie sich auf den Aufprall vor."

Der ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten. Als die Enterprise die Wasseroberfläche berührte, schüttelte sie sich heftig durch. Die Besatzungsmitglieder auf der Brücke mussten sich an ihren Sitzen festhalten um nicht genauso durchgeschüttelt zu werden. Aus einigen Konsolen stoben Funken. An Hoshis Station fiel ein Monitor von seiner Halterung. Die Asiatin gab mit einem Handzeichen zu verstehen, dass ihr nichts passiert war. Die Einzige, die sich relativ mühelos an ihrer Station halten konnte, war T'Pol. Archer bewunderte die Vulkanierin für ihre große physische Stärke.

Ein weiteres Mal traf das Schiff auf die Wasseroberfläche. Wie ein Surfbrett, das mit zu hoher Geschwindigkeit auf das Wasser geschossen wurde, flog die Enterprise über die Wellen.

"Wie ist unsere aktuelle Geschwindigkeit?", fragte Captain Archer nach vorne.

"214 km/h", antwortete Travis. "Sie nimmt schnell ab, wenn wir auf Wasser treffen."

Unwillkürlich dachte Archer an seine Kindheit, als sein Vater ihm beibrachte kleine flache Steine so über das Wasser zu schießen, dass sie von der Oberfläche abprallten und mehrere Hüpfer schafften, bevor sie versanken. Er hoffte nur, dass die Enterprise nicht genauso versank.

"Können Sie in der Nähe irgendwelches Festland ausfindig machen?"

"5 km nördlich liegt eine kleine Insel", meldete T'Pol.

"Travis, versuchen Sie uns mit dem restlichen Schub so nah wie möglich zu dieser Insel zu bringen."

"Aye, Sir."

Wieder stoben Funken. Einige merkwürdige Geräusche waren von außerhalb des Schiffes zu vernehmen.

"Captain, die Hülle auf der Unterseite hat sich verzogen", meldete sich Trips aufgeregte Stimme aus dem Intercom.

"Wollen wir hoffen, dass das unser kleinstes Problem bleibt", erwiderte Archer auf diese Meldung.

Ein heftiger Ruck ging in diesem Moment durch das Schiff. Auf vielen Decks fielen Schränke um und Mannschaftsmitglieder purzelten über den Boden. Auch Captain Archer wurde aus seinem Sitz gerissen. Als er sich wieder aufrappelte, kam die erfreuliche Meldung von der Conn.

"Captain, wir sind gelandet."


	3. Kapitel 2: Am Ende des Zeitstroms, Erde

Kapitel 2

Am Ende des Zeitstroms, Mittelmeer, Erde

S.S. Enterprise NX-01

Sie hatten großes Glück gehabt. Falls man bei einem Absturz überhaupt noch von Glück reden kann. Die Schäden an der Enterprise beschränkten sich auf die Verziehungen auf der Unterseite und einige leichtere Schäden auf diversen Decks. Captain Archer inspizierte gerade gemeinsam mit Chefingenieur Tucker die Schäden auf dem E-Deck.

"Wie lange wirst du für die Reparatur brauchen?", fragte Archer.

"Mindestens vier Tage, würde ich sagen", antwortete Trip. "Das größere Problem wird sein, wieder von der Erdoberfläche wegzukommen."

Archer nickte. Darüber hatte er auch schon nachgedacht. Er hoffte, dass irgendjemand bei der Sternenflotte sie bald vermissen und eine Rettungsmission starten würde. Mit den vereinten Kräften mehrerer Schiffe sollte es möglich sein, die Enterprise wieder in ihr natürliches Element zu befördern.

"Sie's mal positiv, Trip. Jetzt bist du doch noch ans Mittelmeer gekommen."

Trip bedachte Archer mit einem wenig erfreuten Lächeln.

"Das ist alles bloß meine Schuld, Jon", sagte er.

Archer legte seinem Freund die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Hey, komm. Die Enterprise ist das erste Schiff der Sternenflotte, das eine Notlandung sicher überstanden hat. Unsere Erfahrung könnte zukünftigen Raumschiffbesatzungen und -konstrukteuren von großem Nutzen sein. Wir können froh sein, dass wir nochmal mit einem blauen Auge und einem verstauchten Fuß davon gekommen sind."

"Ich fürchte, ich muss Sie da korrigieren, Captain", sagte T'Pol, die sich gerade zu ihnen gesellt hatte.

"Wie meinen Sie das?"

"Wir bekommen immer noch keinen Kontakt zum Sternenflotten-Hauptquartier und ich denke, ich weiß mittlerweile auch warum."

Archer und Trip schauten einander ungläubig an. Als T'Pol ihren Bericht ausführte wuchs der Unglaube in ihren Blicken noch weiter.

"Ich habe den Chronitonenfluss weiter analysiert. Es sieht so aus, als ob er dafür verantwortlich war, dass wir hier gelandet sind. Ich habe die Spur zurückverfolgt. Der Fluss endete nicht allzu weit von unserer derzeitigen Position."

"Was meinen Sie mit ›Er endete‹?", fragte Archer.

"Der Chronitonenfluss hörte auf, als wir hier angekommen sind."

"Und was genau meinen Sie mit ›hier‹?"

"Chronitonen sind Partikel, die den Zeitfluss verändern können. Die Partikel, die das Gerät in Daniels' Quartier ausgestrahlt hat, haben das ganze Schiff eingehüllt und in einen Zeitstrom befördert."

"Willst du damit sagen, dass wir gerade durch die Zeit gereist sind?", fragte Trip.

"Genau das will ich damit sagen."

Archer und Trip warfen sich erneut einen ungläubigen Blick zu.

"Konnten Sie feststellen wo – ich meine, wann wir gelandet sind?", fragte Archer.

"Da vor wenigen Minuten die Sonne untergegangen ist, konnte ich die Sternkonstellationen nutzen um den Zeitpunkt unserer Landung auf einen Zeitraum von einigen Jahren einzugrenzen. Falls meine Berechnungen korrekt sind, befinden wir uns zu Beginn des 18. Jahrhunderts Ihrer Zeitrechnung – genauer gesagt zwischen den Jahren 1705 und 1710."

"Deshalb konnten wir das Sternenflotten-Hauptquartier nicht erreichen", sagte Archer.

Trip nickte.

"Weil es noch nicht existiert."

Diese Nachricht musste Archer erst einmal verdauen. Kurzzeitig lehnte er sich an die Wand hinter ihm, um sich dann aber schnell wieder aufzurichten. Er wollte seinen Offizieren nicht zeigen, dass er ihre Lage für ziemlich hoffnungslos hielt. Er dachte noch einmal über alles nach, was T'Pol berichtet hatte. Da kam ihm ein Gedanke, der vielleicht doch noch ein wenig Hoffnung versprach.

"Sie sagten, der Chronitonenfluss endete hier, in dieser Zeit und nicht allzu weit von hier."

"Das ist korrekt", bestätigte die Vulkanierin.

"Das würde bedeuten, dass irgend jemand Daniels' Gerät genutzt hat um den Zeitstrom hierher zu lenken. Dann muss es hier eine Art Sender oder so etwas Ähnliches geben. Und auch wenn wir nicht allzu viel von der Technologie des 31. Jahrhundert verstehen, würde ich trotzdem zwanzig Dilithiumkristalle darauf verwetten, dass es jemanden gibt, der diesen Sender bedient hat."

T'Pol nickte knapp.

"Ihre Schlussfolgerungen klingen logisch", sagte sie und ahnte, was der Captain dachte. "Allerdings wissen wir nicht, welche Absichten dieser jemand mit der Erzeugung des Zeitstroms beabsichtigte. Wir können nicht davon ausgehen, dass er gefunden werden will."

"Ich vertraue da auf meinen Instinkt. Und der sagt mir, dass die Zeitreise der Enterprise ein Unfall war. Wenn Trip das Gerät nicht ausversehen aktiviert hätte, wäre vielleicht gar nichts passiert."

Archer blickte seine beiden Offiziere an. T'Pol machte keinen sehr überzeugten Eindruck und auch Trip schien nicht so sicher zu sein, auf welche Seite er sich stellen sollte. Doch als Captain hatte Archer das letzte Wort.

"Ich denke, wir sollten versuchen denjenigen zu finden, der den Zeitstrom erzeugt hat. Vielleicht kann er uns helfen wieder in unsere Zeit zurückzukommen."

Das Außenteam war schnell zusammengestellt. Archer würde die Leitung übernehmen. T'Pols umfangreiche wissenschaftlichen Kenntnisse würden auf jeden Fall gebraucht werden, wenn sie den unbekannten Zeitreisenden gefunden hätten. Hoshis Anwesenheit war selbstverständlich, da sie nicht wissen konnten, mit welchen fremden Sprachen sie es zu tun bekämen. Nummer vier im Außenteam bildete Malcolm. Durch die lange Familientradition der Reeds in der Royal Navy zu dienen, hatte auch er viel über antike Segelschiffe gelernt, die ihnen in dieser Zeit als Haupttransportmittel zur Verfügung stehen würden. Davon abgesehen verstand er viel vom Umgang mit Waffen aus nahezu allen Jahrhunderten.

"Du bleibst hier, Trip", beantwortete Archer die Anfrage seines Chefingenieurs ebenfalls dem Außenteam zugeteilt zu werden. "Die Reparaturen an der Enterprise haben oberste Priorität für dich. Versuch die Shuttles startklar zu bekommen und mit ihnen das Schiff zu der Insel zu schleppen. In einem Trockendock kann man schließlich viel leichter Reparaturen durchführen."

Trip verzog zwar kurz das Gesicht, doch er bestätigte den Befehl mit einem kurzen Nicken.

"Wir melden uns alle drei Stunden und erstatten Bericht. Es kann sein, dass wir auch mal Funkstille halten müssen. Falls du länger als 24 Stunden nichts von uns hörst, hast du die Erlaubnis mit den Shuttles nach uns zu suchen."

"Okay", bestätigte Trip knapp. Sein Blick verriet Sorge. "Pass auf dich auf, Jon."

"Das werde ich."

Die beiden Männer betraten nun zum ersten Mal ohne einen schützenden Raumanzug die Außenhülle der Enterprise. Ein seltsames Gefühl war das, dort zu stehen, wo normalerweise das Vakuum des Weltraums die Hülle aus Duranium umgab. Jetzt atmeten sie kühle Nachtluft. Beim Blick nach oben konnte man die gewohnten Sterne sehen. Und auch unten waren Sterne zu sehen, fast so, als wären sie noch im Weltraum. Doch waren diese Sterne nur Reflexionen auf der Oberfläche des Mittelmeeres.

Am Bug der Enterprise, dort wo der Hauptdeflektor aus dem Wasser ragte, lag ein kleines Segelboot. Glücklicherweise hatte die Enterprise einige Holzplanken an Bord. Dr. Phlox hielt in ihnen denobulanische Flankwürmer, die den terranischen Holzwürmern sehr ähnlich waren. Angeblich sollten ihre Sekrete ein sehr gutes Mittel gegen jede mögliche Art der Grippe sein. Die Wirkung dieses Wundermittels würden sie nun wohl nicht mehr erleben können. Trips Ingenieure zimmerten – nachdem sie alle Flankwürmer entfernt hatten – ein kleines aber widerstandsfähiges Boot daraus. Für das Segel verwendeten sie diverse Stoffvorräte, die sie im Frachtraum fanden. Das Ergebnis sah zwar etwas improvisiert aus, sollte sie aber sicher zum nicht weit entfernten Festland bringen können, wo sie das ursprüngliche Ziel des Chronitonenflusses vermuteten.

Ein Techniker hatte den obskuren Vorschlag das Boot Patchy zu nennen. Mr. Reed hielt das allerdings für kein gutes Omen und schlug stattdessen den Namen Intrepid vor. Trip dagegen war eher für einen weiblichen Namen wie Sylvia. Archer entschied sich auf das Wort des Mannes mit der meisten Seefahrtserfahrung zu verlassen und so wurde das kleine Segelboot schließlich auf den Namen Intrepid getauft, was unerschrocken bedeutete. Er hoffte, dass der Name auch Wirkung zeigen würde, denn ebenso unerschrocken mussten sie sich nun in eine ihnen unbekannte Zeit begeben um denjenigen zu finden, der sie – wenn auch unbeabsichtigt – in dieses Jahrhundert befördert hatte, damit er ihnen dabei helfen konnte, wieder in ihre eigene Zeit zurückzukehren.


	4. Kapitel 3: 30 September 1707, Mittelmeer

Kapitel 3

30\. September 1707, Mittelmeer, Erde

Intrepid

Wie geht es Ihnen, Malcolm?", fragte Jonathan Archer seinen Waffenoffizier.

"Nicht sehr gut, Sir", antwortete dieser mit einem leicht blassen Gesicht.

Sie waren nun schon seit fast siebzehn Stunden auf den Wassern des Mittelmeeres unterwegs. In weiser Voraussicht hatte Dr. Phlox Malcolm ein Mittel gegen dessen Aquaphobie gegeben, doch die Wirkung schien nun langsam nachzulassen. Dementsprechend unwohl fühlte sich der Brite. Er saß bewegungslos am Fuße des Mastes der Intrepid und wagte es nicht auf das sie umgebende Wasser zu blicken.

"Vielleicht sollten Sie sich etwas hinlegen", schlug Hoshi besorgt vor.

"Nein, nein", winkte Malcolm ab, "es geht schon. Wir werden ja hoffentlich bald da sein."

"Wir werden das Festland wohl nicht vor Sonnenuntergang erreichen", meldete T'Pol vom Bug des kleinen Segelbootes.

Die Vulkanierin blickte durch ein elektronisches Fernglas in Richtung Westen, wo sich eine größere Landmasse abzeichnete.

"Haben Sie eine Idee, was wir da vor uns haben?", fragte Archer, während er an T'Pols Seite trat.

"Seit unserem Aufbruch von der Enterprise war ich damit beschäftigt, unsere Position noch genauer zu berechnen", antwortete sie. "Ohne ein genaues Datum zu kennen, ist das jedoch schwierig."

Die Vulkanierin griff kurz in eine Tasche ihrer zivilen Kleidung, die das gesamte Außenteam vor dem Beginn der Reise angelegt hatte, und holte einen vulkanischen Tricorder heraus. Auf dem kleinen Bildschirm des Geräts erschien eine Karte vom Mittelmeer. Mit ein paar kurzen Eingaben vergrößerte T'Pol einen Ausschnitt, der in der Gegend westlich von Italien lag.

"Wenn meine Berechnungen keine allzu großen Abweichungen aufweisen, müssten wir uns in dieser Region des Mittelmeeres befinden."

"Dann könnte dieses Land vor uns Korsika sein."

"Das wäre möglich."

"Oh, Korsika", rief Hoshi erfreut. "Ich wollte dieser Insel schon immer mal einen Besuch abstatten."

Erstaunt blickten Archer und T'Pol zur Asiatin. Diese konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Auf Korsika sprechen die Einwohner ihren ganz eigenen italoromanischen Dialekt. Und nicht nur das. Über die ganze Insel verteilt sprechen sie fast ein Dutzend verschiedene Varianten davon. Erst nach dem 18. Jahrhundert wurde Französisch als Amtssprache eingeführt. Es muss unglaublich faszinierend sein, die Entwicklung dieser Sprache über die Jahrhunderte zu verfolgen."

"Ich befürchte für linguistische Streifzüge wird uns wenig Zeit bleiben, Hoshi", bremste Archer den Enthusiasmus seines Kommunikationsoffiziers.

Etwas beschämt blickte die kleine Asiatin auf die Bodenplanken des Bootes. Vor lauter Begeisterung für die Kultur, auf die sie stoßen würden, hatte sie fast ihre eigentliche Mission vergessen. Archer versuchte sie zu vertrösten.

"Vielleicht werden wir ja wenigstens die Gelegenheit haben etwas zu essen, bevor wir unseren zeitreisenden Freund suchen. Ich habe gehört, die korsische Küche soll recht vielfältig sein."

Sofort erschien wieder ein Lächeln auf Hoshis Gesicht.

"Sie sollen einige sehr interessante Pastagerichte kennen", ergänzte sie Archers Ausführungen. "Und aus Fisch sollen sie wahrlich kleine Kunstwerke zaubern können."

Ein leises Stöhnen war vom hinteren Teil der Intrepid zu vernehmen.

"Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn wir im Moment nicht über Essen sprechen würden", meldete sich Malcolm. "Und besonders nicht über Fisch."

Hoshi warf Archer ein weiteres Lächeln zu, bevor sie sich um den jetzt noch etwas blasser aussehenden Malcolm kümmerte.

"Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?", fragte sie den Briten.

"Das ist nett, dass Sie sich um mich sorgen, Hoshi, aber ich muss damit ganz allein klar kommen."

"Seit wann leiden Sie eigentlich an Aquaphobie?"

"Solange ich mich erinnern kann", antwortete Malcolm. "Als Kind wollte ich unbedingt der Familientradition der Reeds Genüge tun und auf einem Schiff dienen, das über die Meere segelt. Aber schon bei meiner ersten Seefahrt mussten meine Eltern feststellen, dass ich Angst vor dem Wasser hatte. Und an dem Zustand hat sich bis heute nichts geändert."

"Aber das ist doch eigentlich nur ein … psychologisches Problem. Haben Sie nie daran gedacht sich … naja … von einem Therapeuten behandeln zu lassen."

Malcolm lachte etwas verächtlich.

"Zu einem Psychoanalytiker gehen? Oh nein! Ein Reed hat auch seinen Stolz. Einer meiner Großonkel hatte auch Aquaphobie, aber er hat sich seiner Angst gestellt und hat sich freiwillig zum U-Boot-Dienst gemeldet. Ich bevorzugte dann doch den einfacheren Weg und bin in die Sternenflotte eingetreten."

"Und weil sie der Wahrheit nicht ins Auge sehen wollten, hat Sie nun ihr Stolz wieder eingeholt", sagte Hoshi mitleidsvoll.

Er blickte sie lange an. Dann nickte er.

"Vielleicht haben Sie Recht. Vielleicht hat mich mein Stolz tatsächlich daran gehindert der Wahrheit ins Auge zu sehen", Malcolm lachte "… oder besser gesagt: dem Psychoanalytiker."

Der Brite schenkte Hoshi ein bei ihm selten gesehenes Lächeln.

"Danke, Hoshi."

Die Asiatin beugte sich zu Malcolm herunter und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Keine Ursache. Ich helfe gerne."

Während sich Hoshi und Malcolm am Heck der Intrepid unterhielten, besprachen Captain Archer und T'Pol am Bug das weitere Vorgehen. Sobald sie das Festland erreicht hatten, mussten sie die Spur des Zeitreisenden wieder aufnehmen. T'Pol hatte bereits ihren Tricorder so programmiert, dass er noch übrig gebliebene Chronitonen aufspüren konnte. Sie würden diesen 'Brotkrümeln', wie es Archer ausdrückte, folgen können, bis sie die gesuchte Person gefunden hatten. Sie mussten lediglich versuchen den Kontakt mit der einheimischen Bevölkerung so gering wie möglich zu halten. Falls es sich dennoch nicht vermeiden ließ, dann gab es nur ein kleines Problem.

"Haben Sie sich schon überlegt, was Sie mit Ihren Ohren machen?", fragte Archer.

"Da wir keine Möglichkeit hatten, eine kosmetische Behandlung durchzuführen, werde ich auf eine praktische, wenn auch wenig effiziente Methode zurückgreifen meine außerirdische Herkunft zu verbergen", antwortete T'Pol.

Sie holte aus einer anderen Tasche ein blaues Tuch heraus, welches an einer Seite verknotet war. Sie streifte sich das Tuch über den Kopf und zog es so weit herunter, dass es die Spitzen ihrer vulkanischen Ohren bedeckte.

Archer schmunzelte. T'Pol sah nun fast aus wie ein waschechter Seemann.

In diesem Augenblick lenkte ein Ruf von Hoshi seine Aufmerksamkeit zum Heck des Bootes.

"Captain, ich glaube, wir bekommen Gesellschaft", rief die Asiatin.

Als sich Archer umdrehte, sah er bereits, was Hoshi damit meinte. Hinter ihnen war fast wie aus dem Nichts ein Schiff aufgetaucht und es schien sich sehr schnell in ihre Richtung zu bewegen.

"Können Sie erkennen, was es für ein Schiff ist?", fragte Archer in T'Pols Richtung.

Die Vulkanierin blickte erneut durch ihr Fernglas. Als keine Antwort kam, blickte sich Archer fragend um. Statt einer verbalen Antwort reichte ihm T'Pol das Fernglas.

Es war ein großes Schiff. Drei Masten. Archer versuchte einen Namen oder eine Flagge zu erkennen. Doch nichts dergleichen konnte er an diesem Schiff entdecken.

Höchst merkwürdig, dachte er.

"Malcolm, sehen Sie sich das mal an", sagte er zu dem seeerfahrenen Briten und reichte ihm das Fernglas weiter.

Mit viel Überwindung und ein wenig Hilfe von Hoshi stand Malcolm auf und schaute nun ebenfalls in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren.

"Sieht aus wie eine Dreimaster-Galeone", sagte er. "Keine Beflaggung erkennbar. Das lässt eigentlich nur zwei Möglichkeiten zu. Entweder, sie haben ihre Flagge bei einem Sturm verloren oder ..."

Alle blickten nun zu Malcolm. Langsam senkte er das Fernglas und blickte besorgt in die Gesichter seiner Mannschaftskameraden.

"... es handelt sich um Piraten."


	5. Kapitel 4: 1 Oktober 1707, Mittelmeer

Kapitel 4

1\. Oktober 1707, Mittelmeer, Erde

S.S. Enterprise NX-01

Travis hielt sich an der Konsole vor ihm fest, als sich das Shuttle schüttelte. Er blickte aus dem halbkugelförmigen Fenster, wo er zu seiner Linken Commander Tucker in dem zweiten Shuttle sah. Auch er schien Mühe zu haben, sich in seinem Sitz zu halten.

"Commander", rief Travis in den offenen Kommunikationskanal, "wie sieht es bei Ihnen aus?"

"Ich habe das Gefühl, das Shuttle fällt gleich auseinander", rief ein leicht angespannt klingender Tucker zurück. "Hat sie sich schon bewegt?"

Travis kontrollierte seine Positionsanzeigen.

"Keinen Zentimeter, Sir."

"Wir müssen den Output der Triebwerke noch mehr verstärken", rief Commander Tucker. "Aktivieren Sie die Zusatzdüsen."

"Halten Sie das für eine gute Idee, Commander?"

Kurze Stille im Komm-Kanal.

"Ich denke, die Shuttles können noch was aushalten. Und wenn es schief geht, dann bin ja sowieso ich derjenige, der alles wieder zusammenflicken muss."

"Also gut."

Trotz der Versicherung des Chefingenieurs war Travis etwas mulmig zumute, als er seine Hand zu dem kleinen roten Knopf ausstreckte.

"Zünden Sie die Düsen auf mein Zeichen", rief Tucker. "Ich zähle bis drei. Eins, zwei, drei."

Aus dem Heck der beiden Shuttles stob heißes Plasma heraus, so als ob eine kleine Wasserstoffbombe in ihren Triebwerken explodiert wäre. In gewisser Weise war es auch genau das, was gerade passierte. Die zusätzliche Beschleunigung, die sie den kleinen Raumfahrzeugen verschaffte, zeigte auch bereits seine Wirkung. Mit einem leichten Ächzen setzte sich die Enterprise in Bewegung. Durch zwei starke Seile aus Kohlenstofffasern war sie mit den beiden Shuttles verbunden, die sie von ihrer Position zu ziehen versuchten.

"Es funktioniert", jubelte Travis. "Sie bewegt sich."

"Prima", stimmte nun auch Commander Tucker in den Jubel mit ein. "Lassen Sie uns eine leichte Rechtskurve versuchen. Drosseln Sie ihre Triebwerke auf die Hälfte der derzeitigen Leistung."

"Aye, Sir."

Es funktionierte. Travis Shuttle zog etwas weniger stark an dem Raumschiff der NX-Klasse und dies veranlasste es einen weiten Bogen nach Steuerbord zu beschreiben, wo in wenigen Kilometern Entfernung ein kleines Eiland darauf wartete, der ihrem natürlichen Element entfremdeten Enterprise als Trockendock zu dienen.

Die beiden Shuttles aus dem unter Wasser liegenden Shuttle-Hangar zu bekommen, war bereits ein Kunststück gewesen. Travis hatte die Idee, die kleinen Raumfähren mit Hilfe der Greifer wie mit einer Angel aus dem Wasser zu fischen. Und wer war besser dafür geeignet diesen wagemutigen Plan auszuführen, als der beste Pilot in der Sternenflotte.

Sie ließen zuerst eines der Shuttles ins Wasser hinab. Ensign Mayweather saß am Steuer, während Commander Tucker den Greifer auslöste. Dieser gab dem kleinen Schiff einen Impuls, der es unter Wasser in Richtung Bug der Enterprise beförderte. Das Auftauchen erledigten dann die Manöverdüsen. Mit dem zweiten Shuttle waren sie auf dieselbe Weise verfahren. Commander Tucker wollte Travis für seine kreative Idee lobend beim Captain erwähnen, wenn dieser von seiner Mission zurückkehrte.

Oder sollte er besser sagen, falls dieser von seiner Mission zurückkehrte. Seit nunmehr fünfzehn Stunden hatte sich das Außenteam nicht mehr gemeldet. Das bedeutete entweder, dass sie Funkstille wahren mussten um nicht unter der einheimischen Bevölkerung aufzufallen oder es war ihnen etwas zugestoßen. Trip vertraute hierbei seinem Bauch und der bestätigte ihm eher die letztere Möglichkeit. Aus diesem Grund wollte er so schnell wie möglich die Insel erreichen. Dann würde er seinem äußerst fähigen Technikerteam die Reparaturen übergeben und sich zusammen mit Travis auf die Suche begeben.

Doch wie so oft wenn man es eilig hatte, schien sich die Zeit endlos zu dehnen. Die Insel schien überhaupt nicht näher zu kommen. Nervös blickte Trip auf den Geschwindigkeitsmesser im Cockpit des Shuttles. Sonderlich schnell kamen sie tatsächlich nicht voran. Doch wenn sie den Triebwerken noch mehr abverlangten, könnten sie wirklich riskieren, die kleinen Raumschiffe auseinanderzureißen. So musste er sich in Geduld üben.

Trip versuchte die Zeit mit belangloser Konversation zu überbrücken – oder mit anderen Worten: Smalltalk.

"Travis, wenn wir es wieder schaffen, in unsere Zeit zurück zu kommen; was ist das erste, was sie tun werden?"

"Oh, das lässt sich schwer sagen, Commander. Es gibt vieles, was ich gerne tun würde."

"Also, das erste, was ich tun werde, ist ein Besuch auf Risa. Schön ausspannen; sich um nichts kümmern müssen. Das ist Erholung pur."

"Was würde wohl Commander T'Pol dazu sagen?", fragte Travis.

Trip hörte das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des jungen Piloten.

"Denken Sie nicht sowas von mir, Travis. Ich mag vielleicht früher jeder außerirdischen Schönheit hinterher geschaut haben, aber die Zeiten sind vorbei, seit T'Pol und ich zusammen sind."

"Und was ist mit der hübschen Orionerin, die wir vor vier Monaten an Bord hatten?"

Trip merkte, wie er rot wurde. Gut, das Travis hundert Meter von ihm entfernt war und es nicht sehen konnte.

"Das zählt nicht", antwortete er dennoch etwas verlegen. "Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass Orionerinnen irgendwelche Pheromone aussenden, die nahezu jeden Mann willenlos machen."

Trip hörte Travis lachen.

"Ich weiß, was Sie meinen, Commander. Aber gerade das macht diese grünhäutigen Schönheiten so interessant."

"Fangen Sie mir jetzt nicht wieder mit Ihren Weltraumnomaden-Geschichten an."

"'20.000 Meilen unter dem Meer'", sagte Travis plötzlich.

"Was meinen Sie?"

"Das erste, was ich tun werde, wenn wir wieder in unserer Zeit sind: Ich werde mir mal wieder den Film '20.000 Meilen unter dem Meer' ansehen."

"Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, oder?", fragte Trip ungläubig. "Haben Sie nicht hier schon genug vom Meer?"

Travis lachte wieder.

"Das ist ein echter Klassiker, Commander. Er ist übrigens auch vom technischen Standpunkt aus gesehen sehr interessant."

"Falls Sie damit sagen wollen, dass Sie mich einladen wollen …"

"Genau das will ich damit sagen."

"Ich werd's mir überlegen", sagte Trip.

"Sie werden es nicht bereuen, Sir."

Das werden wir erst noch sehen, dachte Trip.

Inzwischen hatten sie die Insel fast erreicht. Sonderlich einladend sah das Eiland nicht aus. Eine felsige Küste erstreckte sich von einem Ende zum anderen. Zur Mitte der Insel hin erhob sich ein einige hundert Meter hoher Gipfel. Man konnte fast denken, die ganze Insel wäre ein großer Granitblock, den einst ein Riese hier ins Wasser fallen gelassen hatte.

"Wie sollen wir auf diesem Felsen ein Trockendock einrichten?", sprach Trip seine Gedanken laut aus.

"Commander, erkennen Sie die Insel nicht?"

Trip bemerkte die Begeisterung in Travis' Stimme. Offenbar war der Pilot der Annahme, diese Insel sei etwas ganz besonders.

"Tut mir leid, Travis", erwiderte der Chefingenieur auf die zuvor gestellte Frage. "Ich bin noch nicht so viel rumgekommen auf der guten alten Erde."

Wieder war ein Lachen aus dem Komm-Kanal zu vernehmen.

"Ich sehe schon, Sie haben einen größeren Nachholbedarf was die Klassiker des Films angeht, als ich dachte."

Etwas verständnislos blickte Trip nach rechts aus dem Fenster. Was hatte ihre derzeitige Situation mit Filmen zu tun?

"Diese Insel, die wir vor uns haben, Sir, ist Montecristo, bekannt aus ‚Der Graf von Montecristo'. Es gibt von diesem Roman von Alexandre Dumas bestimmt ein Dutzend Verfilmungen und Sie haben keine einzige davon gesehen?"

"Sieht ganz so aus", kommentierte Trip die Ausführungen des großen Filmkenners in dem Shuttle neben ihm. "Und wie kann uns dieser Graf dabei helfen die Enterprise zu reparieren?"

"Eigentlich gar nicht. In der Geschichte kommt er nur auf die Insel um einen Schatz auszugraben, der aber sicherlich rein fiktiv ist. Ich finde es nur spannend einen Schauplatz aus einem berühmten Werk der Weltliteratur zu betreten."

"Dann nutzen Sie mal Ihre großen Kenntnisse über die Weltliteratur und denken Sie nach, ob Ihr Graf von Montecristo einen Platz erwähnt hat, wo er an Land gegangen ist."


	6. Kapitel 5: 1 Oktober 1707, Mittelmeer

Kapitel 5

1\. Oktober 1707, Mittelmeer, Erde

Intrepid

Das kleine Segelboot hatte keine Chance gegen das mächtige Schiff anzukommen. Captain Archer und sein Außenteam versuchten durch geschickte Manöver, die Malcolm einmal gelernt hatte, zu entkommen. Doch sie konnten das Unvermeidliche nur hinauszögern. Schließlich wurden sie eingeholt und mussten sich bereit machen von einer Horde wilder Korsaren geentert zu werden. Da ein bewaffneter Widerstand angesichts der Überzahl der Angreifer aussichtslos schien, mussten sie sich schnell einen alternativen Plan ausdenken.

Es war Hoshis Idee einen der Kommunikatoren des Außenteams als eine Art elektromagnetische Leuchtrakete zu benutzen. Sie stellten das kleine Gerät so ein, dass es auf allen verfügbaren Frequenzen einen von Captain Archer aufgesprochenen Notruf aussendete. Sie versteckten den Kommunikator unter einer losen Planke ihres Bootes und hofften, dass einerseits die Piraten das Gerät nicht entdeckten und andererseits die Besatzung der Enterprise ihren Notruf empfangen und Hilfe schicken würde.

Als die Piraten längsseits gingen, hatten sie ihre Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen und machten sich bereit für das, was nun kommen würde. Zwei wettergegerbte Männer sprangen in ihr Boot und stürzten sich auf Archer und Reed. Letztere hatten jedoch beschlossen keinen Widerstand zu leisten und so hatte das Enterkommando leichtes Spiel das Außenteam auf ihr Schiff zu befördern. Die wilden Männer grölten und pfiffen, als T'Pol und Hoshi an Bord gebracht wurden. Doch sie ließen respektvollen Abstand, als ein großer kräftiger Mann mit langen roten Haaren das Deck betrat. Er schritt durch die Reihen der Mannschaft und dann mehrmals mit musterndem Blick vor dem Außenteam hin und her.

"Willkommen an Bord der Flandenbourgh", sagte er schließlich mit einer rauen Stimme. "Ich bin Enrico Don Muertos, Captain dieses großartigen Schiffes und Anführer dieser mutigen Männer."

Bei diesen Worten deutete er auf die umstehenden Männer, die immer noch gierige Blicke auf die beiden Frauen richteten.

"Und wen haben wir hier?"

Don Muertos schritt auf T'Pol zu und griff mit einer seiner kräftigen Hände nach dem Kinn der Vulkanierin. Diese hätte den Piratenkapitän dafür wohl am liebsten über Bord geworfen, doch hielt sie sich wohlweißlich zurück.

"Lassen Sie sie in Ruhe", rief Archer. "Sie gehört mir."

Archer wusste, dass er bei den Piraten nur etwas erreichen konnte, wenn er sich wie einer von ihnen verhielt.

"Oh, wie schade", erwiderte Don Muertos und baute sich nun in seiner vollen Größe vor Archer auf. "Und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?"

"Jonathan Archer ist mein Name. Wir sind Händler aus Genua."

"Mit welchen Waren handeln Sie? Wir haben nichts wertvolles in Ihrem Boot gefunden?"

"Das liegt daran, dass wir auf dem Weg nach Korsika sind um dort unsere Waren zu erwerben."

Archer versuchte so grimmig wie möglich auszusehen, damit der Korsarenkapitän ihm seine erfundene Geschichte abkaufte. Dieser erwiderte seinen Blick, jedoch schien er geübter darin zu sein.

"Ich glaube Ihnen nicht", sagte Don Muertos direkt in Archers Gesicht. "Ich erkenne einen Händler, wenn ich einen sehe. Und glauben Sie mir, Señor Archer, ich habe schon viele Händler gesehen."

Diese Aussage ihres Captains kommentierten die umstehenden Mannschaftsmitglieder mit einem grimmigen Lachen.

"Also, verraten Sie mir nun, wer Sie wirklich sind, oder muss ich erst Ihre reizende Begleitung meinen Männern übergeben?"

Don Muertos ging nun wieder einen Schritt auf T'Pol zu, was seine Mannschaft zu einem noch grimmigeren Lachen anspornte. Archer wollte sich gar nicht erst ausmalen, welch schmutzige Spielchen die Piraten mit den beiden Frauen vor hatten. Jetzt war schnellstens eine neue Idee gefragt.

"Wir sind Spione der britischen Marine", erhob plötzlich Malcolm das Wort. Archer blickte ungläubig zu seinem Waffenoffizier. Doch dieser richtete seinen Blick auf die Planken vor seinen Füßen. Archer begriff schnell was Malcolm vorhatte und spielte das Spiel mit.

"Wie können Sie es wagen, unsere geheime Mission preiszugeben?"

Archer versuchte möglichst wütend zu klingen.

"Bei allem Respekt, Sir", erwiderte Malcolm mit einem grimmigen Ausdruck "aber die Würde _meiner_ Braut ist mir wichtiger als diese nutzlose Mission."

"Dafür bringe ich Sie vor das Kriegsgericht", schrie Archer nun seinen Waffenoffizier an.

Don Muertos hatte anscheinend genug von den Beschimpfungen der angeblichen britischen Offiziere. In seiner vollen Größe baute er sich zwischen den beiden auf.

"Genug!", schrie er. Seine Stimme war ebenso imposant wie seine Statur. "Schafft diese Spione und ihre Bräute unter Deck. Ich fürchte, das Kriegsgericht muss wohl etwas warten, Señor Archer. Die Franzosen werden bestimmt ein schönes Sümmchen für Sie zählen."

Das letzte was Archer hörte, bevor sie in eine dunkle und stickige Zel!e geworfen wurden, war das laute Lachen des Piratenkapitäns.


	7. Kapitel 6: 2 Oktober 1707, Mittelmeer

Kapitel 6

2\. Oktober 1707, Mittelmeer, Erde

Montecristo

"Archer an Enterprise. Dies ist ein automatischer Notruf. Unser Boot ist von Piraten aufgebracht worden. Wir befinden uns auf Kurs Richtung Korsika. Wir brauchen Hilfe."

Die Worte seines Captains und besten Freundes klangen immer wieder in Trips Ohren. Er musste etwas unternehmen und das möglichst schnell. Leider waren die Shuttles nach ihrem erfolgreichen Abschleppmanöver schwerer mitgenommen als zunächst erwartet. Insbesondere die Triebwerke hatten durch die zu starke Belastung Schaden genommen und bedurften einer umfangreichen Reparatur, bevor überhaupt daran zu denken war die Shuttles auf eine Rettungsmission zu schicken. Die Lage war ernst, weswegen der Chefingenieur der Enterprise seine Offiziere zu einer Lagebesprechung an den felsigen Strand Montecristos gerufen hatte.

"Höchste Priorität sollte die Rettung des Außenteams haben", verkündete Trip die Maxime der Stunde. "Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich eines der Shuttles wieder flugfähig bekommen. Vorschläge?"

"Wir könnten die beschädigten Teile des einen Shuttles durch Teile des anderen ersetzen", meldete sich einer von Trips Ingenieuren.

"Wenn möglich würde ich gerne beide Shuttles wieder flott machen", erwiderte Trip. "Das erhöht unsere Chance den Captain und die anderen zu befreien. Nichtsdestotrotz ist es eine gute Idee. Fangen Sie mit Shuttle eins an und entnehmen Sie wenn nötig Teile aus Shuttle zwei."

Der Ingenieur bestätigte den Befehl mit einem knappen Nicken und machte sich sogleich mit vier anderen Technikern an die Arbeit.

"Es wäre gut, das Shuttle zu tarnen, Commander", warf Phlox ein. "Ich glaube nicht, dass die Seefahrer dieser Zeit mit Fluggeräten vertraut sind."

"Guter Punkt! Was schwebt ihnen vor?"

"Leider fehlt mir dazu das nötige Wissen über die Kultur mit der wir es hier zu tun haben", antwortete der Denobulaner.

"Haben wir noch die Tarnvorrichtung aus dem sulibanischen Zellenschiff?", fragte Travis.

Das erste Grinsen seit drei Tagen erschien auf dem Gesicht des Chefingenieurs.

"Ja, die müsste noch irgendwo im Frachtraum herumliegen."

"Also, worauf warten wir dann noch?"

"Nicht so schnell, Travis", bremste Trip die Begeisterung des Piloten. "Um ein so leistungsfähiges Gerät in die Syteme des Shuttles zu integrieren brauchen wir elektrische Kontakte aus Gold - wahrscheinlich mehr als wir an Bord haben."

"Es gibt noch ein weiteres Problem, Commander", meldete sich ein junger Ensign zu Wort der eben aus Richtung Schiff gekommen war. "Der Küchenchef hat gemeldet, dass wir dringend Vorräte an Bord holen sollen. Besonders dringend brauchen wir Trinkwasser."

Das Grinsen verschwand ebenso schnell von Trips Gesicht wie es gekommen war.

"Daran habe ich überhaupt nicht gedacht."

"Das wiederum habe ich mir gedacht", wandte Phlox ein. "Wann haben Sie das letzte Mal etwas gegessen, Commander?"

Trip wusste, worauf der Denobulaner hinaus wollte. Doch er konnte sich in so einer kritischen Situation keine Ruhe gönnen.

"Ich denke, ich hatte heute Morgen Frühstück", versuchte er sich herauszureden.

Phlox' ernster Blick verriet Trip, dass der Chefarzt der Enterprise nicht überzeugt war.

"Commander, wenn wir aus dieser misslichen Lage wieder herauskommen wollen, brauchen wir einen kommandierenden Offizier, der bei Kräften ist und keinen der nahe am Rand eines Zusammenbruchs steht."

Die Blicke aller Anwesenden waren nun auf den Chefingenieur gerichtet. Trip wusste, dass Phlox die Autorität hatte, ihm Ruhe zu verordnen. Er hatte es schon oft genug beim Captain getan. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als einen Kompromiss zu finden.

"Ok, Doc, Sie haben gewonnen. Ich werde gleich im Anschluss an unsere Besprechung etwas essen und ein Nickerchen machen."

Erwartungsvoll blickte der Chefingenieur zu Phlox. Der Denobulaner schien mit seinem Kompromiss einigermaßen einverstanden zu sein.

"Nun aber zu unseren dringenden Problemen."

Trip versuchte so schnell wie möglich das Thema zu wechseln. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Travis angestrengt nachgedacht.

"Commander, ich denke, ich weiß, wo wir Gold in ausreichender Menge finden können", meldete er sich nun zu Wort. "Auf dieser Insel soll es einmal ein Kloster gegeben haben. Die Bewohner sollen einige Schätze gehortet haben, weswegen sie auch zum Ziel für Piraten wurden. Doch wenn wir Glück haben, ist noch etwas von den Schätzen übrig."

Nun musste Trip doch wieder grinsen.

"Sie wollen also auf Schatzsuche gehen, Travis?" Die Idee gefiel ihm. "OK, einverstanden. Stellen Sie ein Team zusammen ..."

"Mit Ihrer Erlaubnis würde ich auch gerne Porthos mitnehmen", warf der Pilot ein.

"Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob Hunde Edelmetalle aufspüren können, aber wenn Sie meinen ... Aber passen Sie gut auf ihn auf. Klar, Travis?"

"Ja, Commander. Sie können sich auf mich verlassen."

Trip wusste, dass Travis gut auf den Liebling des Captains aufpassen würde. Bereits mehr als einmal hatte er sein eigenes Leben dem jungen Piloten anvertraut.

"Und Sie, Doc", wandte sich der Chefingenieur an Phlox, "Sie kümmern sich um unsere Vorräte. Nehmen Sie sich so viele Leute wie Sie brauchen und durchkämmen Sie diesen Felsen nach Wasser und etwas Essbarem."

"Ja, Commander", bestätigte der Denobulaner knapp.

"Und ich werde mal schauen, was Chef noch in seiner Küche übrig hat."


	8. Kapitel 7: 2 Oktober 1707, Mittelmeer

Kapitel 7

2\. Oktober 1707, Mittelmeer, Erde

Flandenbourgh

Die letzten Stunden gehörten zu den schlimmsten, die Archer je erlebt hatte. Bereits mehr als einmal war er ein Gefangener gewesen. Doch selbst die Behandlung durch die Klingonen oder die Xindi wirkte nahezu human im Vergleich zu dem, was diese wilden Korsaren mit ihnen anstellten. Archer und Reed wurden gezwungen jeden Quadratzentimeter des Decks der Flandenbourgh zu schrubben. Dabei scheuerten sie nicht nur die Planken sauber, sondern auch ihre Hände und Knie durch. Wie froh war Archer doch bei dem Gedanken, dass sein Schiff nicht mehr von Menschenhand gesäubert werden musste. Insgeheim wünschte er sich einen der fleißigen Reinigungsroboter aus dem 22. Jahrhundert herbei. Jedoch waren sie auch Gefangene des 18. Jahrhunderts und damit der Barbarei dieser Zeit ausgesetzt, was ebenfalls eine recht karge Gefangenenverpflegung einschloss.

T'Pol und Hoshi indes dienten den Piraten als Erpressungsmittel. Die beiden Frauen mussten Don Muertos' Männer bewirten. Doch noch gieriger als darauf ihren Durst mit den Getränken, die sie austeilen mussten, zu stillen, waren die Blicke, die die Männer ihnen zuwarfen. T'Pol und Hoshi mussten sich ständig den Zugriffen der wilden Korsaren erwehren. Nur das emsige Schrubben Archers und Reeds und die Anordnung Don Muertos', die Gefangenen unbeschadet zu lassen um ein möglichst hohes Kopfgeld von den Franzosen zu erhalten, bewahrten die beiden Frauen vor noch schlimmeren Dingen.

Dennoch bemerkte Archer die zornigen Blicke, die Malcolm besonders einem der Piraten zuwarf, der als Don Muertos' rechte Hand galt, und der ein besonders großes Interesse an Hoshi zeigte. Immer wenn dieser stämmige Kerl mit dem langen schwarzen Bart die junge Japanerin mit seinen kräftigen Händen packte, dann packte auch Malcolm voller Wut seine Bürste und hätte sie am liebsten diesem bärtigen Wicht in den Mund gestopft um sein laut dröhnendes Lachen verstummen zu lassen.

Archer konnte seinem Waffenoffizier seine Reaktion nicht verdenken. Immer wieder legte er seine Hand auf Malcolms Schulter um den Briten zu beruhigen. Gleichzeitig diente diese Geste auch ihm selbst der Beruhigung. Auch er spürte in sich die gleiche Wut aufkochen. Doch jahrelange Erfahrung half ihm sie etwas besser unter Kontrolle zu halten.

"Bleiben Sie ruhig, Malcolm", sagte Archer, als Don Muertos' rechte Hand mal wieder seine kräftige linke Hand nach Hoshi ausstreckte. "Bestimmt wird bald ein Rettungsteam von der Enterprise hier eintreffen und dann wird diesen Korsaren schon das Lachen vergehen."

"Das hoffe ich sehr, Captain", erwiderte Malcolm, noch immer den Blick auf den Piraten und Hoshi gerichtet.

"Ich hatte übrigens bisher noch keine Gelegenheit Ihnen für Ihren tollen Einfall mit den britischen Spionen zu danken", versuchte Archer nun die Aufmerksamkeit des Briten auf ein anderes Thema zu lenken. " Wahrscheinlich hat uns Ihre Idee vor einer noch weitaus schlimmeren Behandlung bewahrt."

"Danke, Sir. Ich hätte ehrlich gesagt gar nicht erwartet, dass die Piraten so einfach auf meine Geschichte hereinfallen." Malcolm zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, doch Archer konnte auch in den Mundwinkeln des Briten ein leichtes Zucken ausmachen. "Wahrscheinlich hatten sie sich schon ausgemalt, welches Kopfgeld sie von den Franzosen für uns bekommen würden, so dass sie sich gar keine Gedanken über die Plausibilität unserer Geschichte gemacht haben."

"Glück für uns."

"Nun ja, ich weiß nicht, ob man in so einer Situation von Glück sprechen kann."

"Hey, Malcolm, seien Sie ein bisschen optimistischer. Das ist ein Befehl." Zu diesen Worten gab Archer seinem Waffenoffizier einen aufmunternden Stups mit dem Ellenbogen.

"Jawohl, Sir", antwortet Malcolm, dessen Mundwinkel nun noch ein bisschen mehr zuckten.

Ein lautes Grölen der Korsaren ließ diesen Anflug eines Lächeln jedoch schnell wieder verschwinden. Don Muertos' Männer waren mittlerweile so betrunken, dass sie ihre schmutzigen Hände kaum noch von T'Pol und Hoshi lassen konnten. Archer hoffte genauso wie Malcolm, dass die beiden Frauen unbeschadet aus dem Tumult herauskommen würden, der gerade begann. Nun griffen nicht nur gierige Hände nach T'Pol und Hoshi, sondern schlugen auch wilde Fäuste gegen so manchen Kameraden.

Archer und Reed hielt nun nichts mehr an ihren Bürsten. Nahezu gleichzeitig sprangen sie auf, um ihren eigenen Mannschaftskameraden zu Hilfe zu eilen. Doch kaum hatten sie die Hälfte des Weges zu den wütenden Korsaren zurückgelegt, sahen sie auch schon, wie sich T'Pol und Hoshi ohne große Mühe aus dem Piraten-Pulk herausschälten. Die Prügelei unter Don Muertos' Männern ging indes unvermindert weiter, so dass sie die Abwesenheit der beiden Frauen, des eigentlichen Auslösers für ihre Auseinandersetzung, gar nicht bemerkten. Ebenso unbemerkt von ihnen blieben die weißen Segel, die sich am Horizont abzeichneten und schnell näher kamen.

Malcolm sah sie als erster. Sein geschultes Auge verriet ihm schnell, dass dies kein weiteres Piratenschiff war. Der Brite kniff die Augen leicht zusammen um eventuell mehr Details ausmachen zu können. Doch noch war das andere Schiff zu weit entfernt. Allerdings konnte er abschätzen, dass sich dieser Zustand sehr schnell ändern würde.

"Was denken Sie, Malcolm?"

Archers Frage riss ihn aus seinen Gedankengängen.

"Sie kommt schnell näher, Sir", antwortete er. "Sie segelt mit dem Wind. Wenn Don Muertos' Männer weiterhin mit sich selbst beschäftigt bleiben, dürfte sie uns in einer halben Stunde erreicht haben."

"Können Sie erkennen, um was für ein Schiff es sich handelt?"

"Nicht auf die Entfernung, Sir."

Malcolm richtete seinen Blick so angestrengt auf das weiße Schiff, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, dass Hoshi auf einmal neben ihm stand.

"Probieren Sie es hiermit", sagte die Japanerin und streckte ihm ein Fernrohr entgegen.

"Wo haben Sie das her?"

Hoshi zuckte kurz mit den Schultern.

"Ich habe es dem bärtigen Kerl dort drüben abgeknöpft. Ich denke nicht, dass er es im Moment braucht."

"Hoshi, Sie stecken voller Überraschungen."

Malcolm nahm das Fernrohr entgegen und bedankte sich mit einem Lächeln, welches Hoshi erwiderte. Der weiße Rumpf des anderen Schiffes trat nun in den Fokus des Piratenfernrohrs.

"Ich erkenne drei Masten", beschrieb Malcolm was er sah. "Es laufen Männer in Uniform an Deck herum."

"Dann sind es zumindest keine Piraten", bemerkte Hoshi, die nun ganz dicht neben ihm stand.

Malcolm fühlte, dass die Japanerin seinen Schutz suchte. Es fühlte sich auch irgendwie gut an, der Beschützer einer so hübschen Frau sein zu dürfen.

Doch jetzt musste sich Malcolm erst einmal auf das schnell näher kommende Schiff konzentrieren. Sein Auge suchte den gesamten Rumpf nach weiteren Hinweisen auf die Identität des Schiffes und seiner Besatzung ab. Als er den Fokus des Fernrohrs über den Bug des Schiffes schweifen ließ, kreuzte sein Blick den eines großen, wettergegerbten Mannes, der eine prächtige Uniform und einen großen, dreieckigen Hut auf dem Kopf trug. Das muss der Captain sein, schoss es sofort durch Malcolms Kopf. Die beiden Männer blickten einander wie hypnotisiert durch ihre Fernrohre an. Es kam fast einem geistigen Kräftemessen gleich, wer von beiden zuerst den Blick abwenden würde.

Irgendwie kamen Malcolm die Uniformen der Besatzung des anderen Schiffes bekannt vor. Da er kein Interesse an einem Kräftemessen mit dem Captain des Schiffes, welches ihnen eine Hoffnung auf Rettung brachte, hatte, ließ er seinen Blick ein weiteres Mal über das Schiff schweifen. Als er das Heck erreicht hatte, fand er endlich, wonach er gesucht hatte. Eine große Flagge wehte dort im Wind. Auf ihr prangte ein rotes Doppelkreuz auf weißem Grund, welches von blauen Dreiecken umrahmt wurde. Malcolm kannte diese Flagge nur zu gut.

"Es sind Briten, Sir", berichtete er seine Entdeckung an Captain Archer.

Die Gesichter des Außenteams erhellten sich bei dieses Worten. Ein Schiff der britischen Marine kam in ihrer derzeitigen Situation einem Freund gleich. Malcolm hatte sie schließlich den Piraten gegenüber als britische Spione dargestellt.

Dieselbigen blieben nicht untätig. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann hatten auch die Piraten das britische Segelschiff entdeckt. Don Muertos ließ seine laute Stimme erschallen und gab eilig Befehle an seine Mannschaft. Aufgrund ihres angetrunkenen Zustands ließ allerdings deren Reaktionszeit sehr zu wünschen übrig. Es dauerte fast zehn Minuten bevor sämtliche Segel gesetzt und die Kanonen einsatzbereit gemacht waren. Derweil war das britische Schiff bereits so nahe gekommen, dass man deren Flagge auch ohne Fernrohr erkennen konnte.

"Schaffen Sie die Gefangenen unter Deck", befahl Don Muertos zweien seiner Männer.

Archer hatte schon gehofft, dass das einsetzende Durcheinander vor dem Gefecht dazu führen würde, dass man ihre Anwesenheit auf Deck ganz ignorieren würde. Doch noch war diese Hoffnung nicht ganz verloren. Ein kurzer Blick zu seinen Offizieren genügte um ihnen mitzuteilen was er vor hatte.

Nichts ahnend schubsten die beiden Piraten das Außenteam der Enterprise zu der engen Luke am Bug des Schiffes, die unter Deck führte.

"Los, rein da", knurrte einer der Piraten Archer an.

Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen. Noch einmal warf er Malcolm, T'Pol und Hoshi einen kurzen Blick zu und verschwand dann in der Dunkelheit des Vorderdecks. Im fahlen Licht der Nachmittagssonne zeichneten sich die Schatten der beiden Piraten nun deutlich auf dem Boden vor Archers Füßen ab. Der eine Piratenschatten bewegte sich auf den Schatten Malcolms zu. Archer konnte hören, wie auch der Brite die Anweisung bekam durch die Luke zu treten. Derjenige, der nun durch die Luke kam, war allerdings nicht Malcolm, sondern der, der eigentlich davor stehen bleiben wollte. Sofort stürzte sich Archer auf den Piraten und verpasste ihm einen kräftigen Schlag gegen den Schädel, welcher ihn in das Land der Träume beförderte. Sein Mannschaftskamerad gesellte sich alsbald dazu, nachdem T'Pol ihm mit einem vulkanischen Nervengriff das Bewusstsein geraubt hatte. Die beiden Piraten trugen genug Waffen um das komplette Außenteam auszurüsten.

"Versuchen Sie sich so weit wie möglich aus dem Kampfgeschehen herauszuhalten", gab Archer seinen Offizieren mit als er die Waffen verteilte. "Wir sollten versuchen unser Boot zu erreichen und uns unbemerkt davon zu machen."

"Sie haben es an der Backbord-Seite festgemacht", gab T'Pol Bericht. "Soweit ich sehen konnte, haben sie keine Wachen abgestellt."

"Sehr gut", nickte Archer der Vulkanierin zu. "Da die Briten von Steuerbord angreifen, sollte uns das genügend Ablenkung liefern um von hier weg zu kommen."

"Sir, warum helfen wir nicht einfach den Briten?", warf Malcolm ein. "Sie würden uns sicher auch nach Korsika bringen."

"Captain, ich halte das für keine gute Idee", gab T'Pol ihre Meinung kund. "Wir würden riskieren die Zeitlinie zu verändern."

"Wir haben doch bereits durch unsere Anwesenheit die Zeitlinie verändert", erwiderte der Brite.

"Durch Vermeidung einer weiteren Konfrontation können wir aber zumindest den Einfluss unserer Präsenz minimieren."

"Malcolm, ich schätze Ihren Patriotismus", schaltete sich nun Archer in die Diskussion ein, "aber T'Pol hat Recht. Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir nicht noch mehr Schaden an der Geschichte verursachen, als wir bisher schon getan haben."

Malcolm bestätigte die Anweisung seines Captains mit einem knappen Nicken. Archer war froh einen solch loyalen Waffenoffizier zu haben.

"Also, wir halten uns auf der Backbord-Seite. Wir kämpfen uns zu unserem Boot durch und versuchen uns so unauffällig wie möglich abzusetzen."

Archer blickte seine Offiziere einen nach dem anderen an. Jeder wusste, was er zu tun hatte.

Malcolm hielt den Griff seines erbeuteten Säbels fest umschlossen, als er aus der Luke trat. Er empfand es als seine Pflicht, als erster in das Kampfgeschehen zu gehen und seine Kameraden zu beschützen. Im selben Moment ertönte ein heftiger Donnerschlag und das Deck unter seinen Füßen begann zu beben. Das britische Schiff hatte das Feuer eröffnet. Sogleich erwiderten die Piraten den Angriff mit einer Salve aus ihren eigenen Kanonen. Malcolm konnte nicht erkennen, ob und wie stark das andere Schiff getroffen worden war, denn sogleich wurde das Piratenschiff von einem weiteren Einschlag erschüttert, welcher ihn zu Boden warf.

"Darf ich Ihnen zur Hand gehen?"

Captain Archer war sofort zur Stelle um ihm auf die Füße zu helfen. Malcolm bedankte sich mit einem knappen Nicken.

"Unser Boot befindet sich im hinteren Teil des Schiffes."

T'Pol war nun ebenfalls zur Stelle und deutete mit ihrem Dolch in Richtung Heck.

Das Außenteam der Enterprise setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Doch sie kamen nur wenige Meter weit, als erneut eine Kanonenkugel das Piratenschiff erzittern ließ und sie von ihren Füßen riss. Der große Hauptmast neigte sich nach Backbord und fiel mit einem lauten Krachen auf das Deck.

Als Malcolm sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte, fiel sein Blick sogleich auf Hoshi. Die Japanerin lag zwei Meter hinter ihm und sah weitestgehend unversehrt aus, jedoch klemmte ihr linkes Bein unter dem umgestürzten Mast. Von Archer und T'Pol indes fehlte jede Spur.

"Können Sie sich bewegen?"

Malcolm war sofort zu Hoshi geeilt um sie aus ihrer gefährlichen Lage zu befreien. Die Japanerin blickte an sich herab und versuchte Arme und Beine zu bewegen.

"Ich spüre mein linkes Bein nicht mehr. Ich glaube, es ist gebrochen."

Malcolm war beeindruckt mit welcher Ruhe Hoshi ihren eigenen Zustand diagnostizierte. In den vergangenen fünf Jahren hatte er sie bereits als eine starke Frau kennen gelernt, doch in diesem Moment war sie für ihn die beeindruckendste Frau auf dem ganzen Planeten.

"Ich werde den Mast anheben und Sie versuchen sich vorzuschieben."

"Malcolm, passen Sie auf, hinter Ihnen."

Blitzschnell drehte sich der Brite um seine eigene Achse. Das Adrenalin in seinen Adern schärfte seine Sinne. Fast wie in Zeitlupe sah er Don Muertos' rechte Hand mit gezücktem Säbel auf sich zustürmen. Seine eigene rechte Hand umschloss erneut den Griff seines Säbels und machte sich bereit dafür den Streich der kräftigen Linken zu parieren.

Die beiden Männer kreuzten ihre Säbel. Nun, da sie sich gegenüber standen, bemerkte Malcolm, dass sein Gegenüber nicht viel größer war als er selbst. Das stärkte sein Selbstvertrauen. Der bärtige Pirat schien zwar etwas muskulöser zu sein, doch vertraute Malcolm auf sein umfangreiches Nahkampftraining bei der Sternenflotte.

"Ich hatte schon erwartet, dass Sie versuchen würden zu fliehen", knurrte ihn der Pirat an.

"Wir haben eine Mission zu erfüllen", parierte Malcolm sowohl die Worte als auch den Säbel des Piraten.

"Was ist das für eine geheime Mission? Hatten Sie vor die Franzosen auszuspionieren?"

Ein kräftiger Streich des Piraten ließ Malcolm zwei Schritte zurück taumeln.

"Das werde ich Ihnen ganz bestimmt nicht verraten."

"Dann muss ich es wohl mit meinem Säbel aus Ihnen herauskitzeln."

Erneut kreuzten sich die Klingen der beiden Männer. Malcolm staunte über seine eigene Agilität. Der Kampf mit Stichwaffen zählte normalerweise nicht zur Standardausbildung bei der Sternenflotte. Doch sein Instinkt und sein umfangreiches Wissen über Waffen aller Art kamen ihm jetzt zugute. Geschickt parierte er die Streiche des Piraten.

"Ich glaube, ich muss Sie enttäuschen. Ich bin nicht sonderlich kitzelig."

Malcolm machte einen gewagten Vorstoß. Tatsächlich war es nun an seinem Gegenüber zuruckzuweichen.

"Dann werde ich mein Glück mit Ihrer Braut versuchen, sobald ich mit Ihnen fertig bin", sagte der Pirat mit einem finsteren Grinsen.

Malcolm spürte erneut den gleichen Zorn in sich aufsteigen wie zuvor, als er diesem bärtigen Wicht mit seiner Bürste den Mund stopfen wollte. Dieser Zorn trieb ihn weiter voran. Sein Kontrahent zeigte ein erstauntes Gesicht, als er zwei weitere Schritte zurückweichen musste.

Doch plötzlich drehte sich der Spieß erneut um. Don Muertos' rechte Hand schlug nun mit noch größerer Kraft auf Malcolm ein und trieb ihn zurück in Richtung des umgestürzten Mastes. Der Brite spürte indes, wie ihn allmählich die Kraft verließ. Seine Armmuskeln waren einfach nicht für diese Art des Nahkampfes gemacht.

Da traf ein kräftiger Schlag des Piraten seinen rechten Arm. Der Schmerz sorgte dafür, dass sich seine Hand öffnete und der Säbel scheppernd zu Boden fiel. Ein weiter Schlag traf ihn an der Seite und er taumelte gegen den auf dem Deck liegenden Mast. Der Schmerz war nahezu unerträglich. Wahrscheinlich war ein Organ verletzt worden. Doch er musste diesen Gedanken schnell zur Seite schieben. Noch mehr als seine Seite schmerzte ihn der Gedanke daran, was dieser Furcht erregende Korsar mit Hoshi anstellen würde. Die Japanerin blickte besorgt zu ihm hinauf und dann zu Malcolms Kontrahenten. Sie versuchte sich mit aller Kraft selbst von dem Mast auf ihrem Bein zu befreien. Malcolm wusste, dass diese Mühe vergebens war, doch er bewunderte Hoshis großen Mut.

Die Zähne zusammen beißend richtete er sich auf. Erneut trat Verwunderung auf das Gesicht des Piraten. Er war wohl der Annahme gewesen, Malcolm bereits ausgeschaltet zu haben. Doch da hatte er sich geirrt.

"Haben Sie noch nicht genug?"

Don Muertos' rechte Hand streckte Malcolm seinen Säbel entgegen.

"Lassen Sie Ihre schmutzigen Finger von ihr."

Mehr brachte der Brite im Moment nicht heraus.

Zu mehr kam er auch nicht. Sofort stürzte sich der bärtige Pirat auf ihn. Malcolm sprang geschickt zur Seite, so dass sein Kontrahent an ihm vorüber lief. Dabei verpasste er ihm einen Schlag gegen den Rücken, der ihn vorwärts gegen den Mast warf. Wütend drehte sich der Pirat zu Malcolm um. Letzterer versuchte so gut es ihm möglich war in eine Kampfhaltung zu gehen. Kaum war der Brite in Position, kam der Pirat erneut auf ihn zu. Diesmal sprang Malcolm nach links um einerseits dem Säbel des Piraten aus dem Weg zu gehen und andererseits dem selbigen seinen linken Fuß in die Seite zu stoßen. Eine schnelle Kombination mit seinen kräftigen Fäusten ließ den Piraten endgültig das Gleichgewicht verlieren und er fiel auf das Deck.

Malcolms Kontrahenten tropfte Blut aus dem Mund, als er sich wutschnaubend erhob. Mit seiner rechten Hand hatte er ein Messer gezückt. Malcolm versuchte sich ein selbstbewusstes Grinsen abzuringen, doch wurde nur eine schmerzverzerrte Grimasse daraus. Zwei blitzende Klingen waren nun auf ihn gerichtet. Jeden Moment würde sich der Pirat auf ihn stürzen um ihm den Rest zu geben. Malcolm wusste, dass er nur ein Chance hatte.

Der Angriff kam plötzlich und doch nicht überraschend. Malcolm hatte mit Absicht seine verletzte rechte Seite präsentiert, da er damit rechnete, dass der Pirat versuchen würde ihn dort zu attackieren. Mit all seiner verbliebenen Kraft traf sein rechter Fuß die kräftige Linke seines Kontrahenten und schleuderte ihm den Säbel aus der Hand. Dann drehte er sich geschickt, um den Piraten ins Leere laufen zu lassen. Im Vorbeilaufen verpasste er seinem Widersacher mit einem Schlag ins Genick ein zusätzliches Bewegungsmoment, packte ihn am rechten Arm und stürzte ihn mit seinem gesamten Körpergewicht zu Boden.

Malcolm spürte wie der Körper des Piraten unter ihm erschlaffte. Das Messer hatte sein Ziel offenbar nicht verfehlt. Doch auch der Brite spürte, wie ihn seine Kräfte verließen. Zum ersten Mal seit Beginn des Duells mit Don Muertos' rechter Hand blickte er an sich selbst herab. Ein großer Blutfleck bedeckte seine rechte Seite. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so dagelegen hatte, als er wie von weitem jemanden seinen Namen rufen hörte.

"Malcolm, können Sie mich hören?"

Es war Captain Archers Stimme. Er blickte auf und sah in die besorgten Gesichter seiner Kameraden.

Um sie herum lagen die Körper vieler Piraten und auch einiger britischer Marineoffiziere. Offenbar hatten die Briten das Piratenschiff geentert. Malcolm blickte auf das Kampfgeschehen um sich herum. Es war ein furchtbares Gemetzel. Manche der Piraten ergaben sich und wurden gefangen genommen. Die meisten jedoch kämpften bis zum bitteren Ende und wurden zum Opfer der gnadenlosen Marineoffiziere. Auf dem hinteren Deck konnte Malcolm Don Muertos mit dem Captain des britischen Schiffes kämpfen sehen.

Das britische Schiff, schoss es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf. Sein Blick glitt an seinen Kameraden vorbei zur Steuerbordseite. Was er dort sah, erschütterte ihn erneut. Die ehemals stolzen weißen Segel waren durchlöchert und zerrissen. Die Masten, an denen sie hingen, waren an mehreren Stellen gebrochen. Das Banner des britischen Königreichs war ebenfalls zerrissen und das Schiff schien Schlagseite zu haben. Malcolm trauerte um das Schiff, dass Ihnen Hoffnung auf Rettung gebracht hatte wie er um die Enterprise trauern würde.

Plötzlich verschwamm das Bild vor seinen Augen. Das muss der Blutverlust sein, dachte er. Schemenhaft konnte er erkennen, wie ein Mann auf ihn und seine Kameraden zukam. Er trug weder die Kleidung der Piraten noch die Uniform der Briten. Es sah eher so aus, als trüge er ahnliche Kleidung wie sie selbst. Er sah auch gar nicht wie ein Pirat oder ein Marineoffizier aus. Er wirkte eher schmächtig und schien auch unbewaffnet zu sein.

Malcolm merkte gar nicht, dass er ihren Besucher wie hypnotisiert anstarrte. Seinen Kameraden entging sein Blick jedoch nicht. Drei Köpfe drehten sich dem Neuankömmling entgegen. Er konnte hören, wie Hoshi neben ihm laut nach Luft schnappte. Nur Archer und T'Pol zeigten kein Anzeichen der Überraschung beim Anblick des Mannes.

"Daniels", konnte er Archer sagen hören. Es war das letzte was er wahrnahm, bevor ihn vollständig Dunkelheit umfing.

Fortsetzung folgt ... in Captain's Enterprise


End file.
